Seven Years
by Resident Goddess
Summary: Trouble is brewing at Hogwarts 13 years after Harry Potter and his friends have gone. Now his daughter and the children of his friends must battle an evil they don’t even know is there.
1. Default Chapter

****

Seven Years  
By: Resident Goddess  
Rated: PG-13

Chapter 1 : Happy Birthdays Long Since Past

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its corresponding characters and elements belong to JK Rowling and not myself. This story does, as do most of the characters in it. 

Summary: Trouble is brewing at Hogwarts 13 years after Harry Potter and his friends have gone. Now his daughter and the children of his friends must battle an evil they don't even know is there.

A/N: About the kids, but also about the parents, too. A take on what happens _after_ Hogwarts and Voldemort.

***

It was hot the day mum died. I remember it perfectly well…it was supposed to be a happy day. People just don't die during childbirth these days. It's almost as unheard of as something like dying from chicken pox…it just doesn't happen. That's why dad didn't talk for weeks after she was dead--why _I_ had to name Vita, because I couldn't stand to be in a house with an unnamed baby. Why Mrs. Weasley had to come over and help take care of Vita--because I was barely five, and couldn't do it by myself. I didn't even know _why_ Mum was dead. All I knew was that she was gone, and she wasn't coming back. My young mind thought that she had turned into Vita--like that was what was supposed to happen when someone gave birth to a baby. That's why I named her Life, because I thought Mum was living inside her. Like a silly cycle or something.

That's why it surprised me so much when my letter came on Vita's birthday, the day mum died. I was content mourning silently while I made Vita's cake. Dad was in his study…he had buried himself in work as usual on that day, and I hadn't seen him since dinner the day before. That's when the owls came, when I was making the cake. I thought that they were birthday wishes from relatives, and most of them were. Except for one. 

__

Miss D. Potter  
13457 Mulder's Street,  
London, England  
65923-44932

I hiccuped. It happened often when I got nervous, just another thing I hated about myself. My hands were doughy, but I didn't bother wiping them off before I opened the letter. 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL   
_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY  
__________

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall  
_(Order of Merlin, Second Class, Grand Sorc.,  
HMM1948)_

Dear Miss Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later then July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,  
_Headmistress_

Needless to say I was delighted, and ran off to tell my father. I found him crouched over our old photo album, the one he looked at every year at the same time, on the same day. I stopped at the doorway, I could smell the cake from the kitchen and I wondered if he could, too.

"Dad?" I said softly, hoping I wouldn't startle him. He turned around slowly, and his glasses were slightly foggy. I winced, he had been crying, and he hadn't shaved since yesterday. I suffocated the urge to tell him off, to tell him that people were coming in less then an hour, and instead I held out my letter in a bashful manner. "Got this today." He reached for it and I saw the ghost of a smile on his lips. Instead of saying anything though, he got up and pulled out a book from a shelf above his desk and opened this. After flipping through it for a few moments, he pulled out an envelope and handed it to me. 

__

Mr. H. Potter  
The Floor,  
Hut-on-the-Rock,  
The Sea

I raised an eyebrow, but opened the well-worn letter anyway. It was almost exactly identical to the one I had received. 

"The floor? Hut-on-the-rock? You weren't joking when you told me that Uncle Vernon took you to an island."

"No, unlike your Uncle Ron, my childhood stories are true." Dad said, I smiled. Uncle Ron was on the Defense Board at the Ministry. I glanced at the photo album, it was a bad idea. Mum's smiling face stared back at me, her light brown hair blowing in the breeze. I was a baby and in her arms, Dad must've taken the picture. _Sandra and Diane, 7/7/01_ was written in my father's messy hand underneath. I looked away. 

"You should get ready, dad." I said, "The Weasleys and Hermione should be here any time."

"I am ready." Dad said, and held his hands out around him, as if to prove a point. I shook my head,

"Take a shower, shave…put on some clothes that haven't been slept in! _Anything_." I said, and closed the study door behind me. I leaned up against it for a few minutes, listening to his movements inside, until he finally closed the door to his bedroom, which was attached to the study. It was time to go wake Vita.

***

"Good morning, Diana! Where is that lovely birthday girl of yours?" 

Molly Weasley's presence had always brightened up the room, and now so did her outfit. She was dressed in a bright yellow, I knew for more of my father's benefit then her own, she had several gifts in her hands, and a balding Arthur followed her closely.

"Ron told me to tell your father that he, Lisa and the kids will be a little late today. They've had to run off to Diagon Alley to--well, that's not important." Molly said, and I smiled, helping her with the packages. "Oh, and Perce told me to let you know that he's sorry he can't come, urgent business at the Ministry. But Penelope and Meg should be along right quick."

I was having quite a time with the packages, they were big and oddly shaped, that and Thom Weasley had just stuck his foot out and tripped me. Angelina whacked him over the head,

"Fredrick, control your child!" She yelled at Fred, who was behind her and carrying his own packages. He mumbled something that I couldn't quite hear, and Angelina bent down to help me with the packages. "Sorry about that, dear." She told me, and then glared at her son, who was thirteen. "You apologize right now, Thom!"

"Sorry, Dia." He muttered, and his twin sister smacked him on the backside of the head with the back of her hand. I smiled at the abuse he was getting, Merlin knew that I had gotten enough from him over the years. I showed them where to put the packages, and was about to call Vita when she came running down the stairs, two light brown pigtails bouncing behind her. 

"Aunt Molly! Uncle Arthur, Aunt Angelina, Uncle Fred!!" She dove at Fred, and I barely had time to shout a warning, but he caught her with ease, obviously having much practice between his own two children. "Where's Uncle George?"

"He's not coming, dear." Molly said, giving me a look. George was probably off working at the WWW. "And Uncle Ron and co. are going to be a few minutes late." 

Another knock on the door sounded, and I opened it to see Penelope and Meg standing outside. Meg was bundled up as usual, and her glasses slipped down her face. I wrinkled my nose a little…it was almost 31 degrees outside! I had always wondered about that girl…

"Oh good, Dia." Penelope said, and grabbed for my hand. "You can come help me with the packages." I was about to ask why _Meg_ couldn't help with the packages, but I realized that that would be a waste of breath. Meg detested physical labor, and she wouldn't touch anything without sterile gloves if her life depended on it. Any questions in my mind about why Percy and Penelope only had one child were answered when I remembered Meg. 

"Er…Vita's cake…" It was almost done, but Molly patted me on the head, 

"Don't you worry about that, dear. I'll take care of it."

"Where's your dad, Dia?" Fred asked, having put his packages down. I struggled a little against Penelope's strong grip to turn around, 

"The…study…!" I managed out, and was pulled outside into the direct sunlight. I caught sight of Meg looking for a clean place to sit in the living room. I doubted that she would find one, our house was a pigsty.

***

"Harry! Hello!"

"Dad, get the door!" I called as I struggled to frost the cake. I had only succeeded in getting the frosting all over myself in the process, and Thom kept putting his hand in the frosting bowl.

"Why don't you just use magic?" he asked, I frowned,

"Can't." I said, "_You_ can't either." 

"I know it," He muttered, and grabbed the sleeve of his mother as she was walking by, "Mum, could you help Dia out here?"

"Of course," She said, and I watched as she flicked her wand. The cake was frosted. She grabbed her son's hand, "Keep your bloody hands out of the frosting from now on. You are almost thirteen years old for crying out loud!"

"Mum--"

I rolled my eyes and left the two to bicker between themselves, I heard Ron's voice in the living room, and I wanted to see everyone else. 

"You look ghastly white, Harry," Ron was saying when I came in, "They keeping you locked up in a dark cell at the Ministry or something? I thought an Auror did more 'hands on' work."

"Thanks Ron," Dad said, rolling his eyes. He looked happy, though, something I hadn't seen for a long time, especially on Vita's birthday. "Late, are you? Forget to get Vita a birthday present, did you?"

"No!" Ron said, blushing madly. It was quite a good look on him, I thought.

"Uh huh," Dad said, and I heard Ron mutter something that sounded like 'bugger'.

"Diana, you get your Hogwarts letter?" I turned around to see Leo standing in the doorway. He was dressed in Muggle clothes, baggy jeans and an oversized black T-shirt that read 'Discourage incest, ban country music.' In bold white lettering across the front. I shook my head slightly, pieces of red hair stuck out of his yellow baseball cap, which was backwards.

"Sure did," I said, pulling it out of my pocket. I didn't want to lose it.

"Cool, when're you going to Diagon Alley?" I shrugged,

"Tomorrow maybe." I said, and elbowed my dad, "Can we go have cake now? Vita's stepping on my toe, I think she wants to open presents."

"Sure." Dad said, and lifted Vita up, I wiggled my foot painfully. "What do you want first, you? Cake or packages?" He said to her, holding her close to his face. She poked his nose with hers and said PRESENTS loudly. 

A real one track mind.

***

After Vita had opened her packages and we had eaten cake, everyone was seated around the fireplace, which was OFF. Vita was sitting in a corner playing with a few of her gifts, and Meg was huddled up against her mother. I was sitting scrunched in between Leo and Jill, and was roasting. Talk had turned to Hogwarts--and then the doorbell rang. 

"I'll get it!" Vita yelled, and before anyone could respond, she was up on her feet. I knew who it was, obviously Hermione, since she was the only one who had said she was coming and wasn't there. I swallowed loudly, Hermione and Ron didn't get on too well, every time I saw them together they got into fights. I didn't know why, but I had always wanted to find out, and dad wouldn't tell me. 

Sure enough, I heard Vita's yell of happiness as the door closed, and Hermione came in. She was alone, but she carried two packages and a card was visible sticking out of her pocket. I glanced at dad who smiled brightly. It faded a little as he realized that she was alone, and the familiar question that always went unspoken died on his lips. Hermione pulled the card out from her pocket and handed it to Vita, and she bent down and whispered something in her ear. 

I didn't have to hear it to know what it was, because she whispered it in my ear every year as well. "And this is from Uncle Draco. He's not coming today, he and Uncle Ron don't get along." Vita smiled and nodded as usual, and put the envelope in her back pocket to read later, as usual. It would have a card and something nice, like a rare trading card or something equally nice inside. I looked at Ron, he was frowning, and Hermione was ignoring the sour look. She handed Vita the packages, and Vita rushed over to her corner to open them. A nice scarf and two books, a typical Hermione gift. 

"Sorry I'm late, Harry." Hermione said, "They kept me late at work."

"It's okay, you want some cake?" Vita said for dad, and grabbed Hermione's hand, leading her into the kitchen. 

"We should be getting back, it's getting late." Ron said, standing up. Lisa stood also with a frown on her face,

"It's only five thirty, Ron." She said, flicking a piece of blonde hair out of her eyes,

"Did you say that Remus and Sirius were coming over later, though?" Ron said, looking at dad, "Wouldn't want to take up your time with them. Come on, Jill. Clover, Leo, let's go."

"Sorry, Harry." Lisa said, and pecked him on the cheek. "We'll see you later, okay? Happy birthday, Vita." 

"Yup. We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, you're all welcome to come along." Dad said, and saw them out. After that Penelope and Meg left too. And Fred and Angelina and theirs. Only Molly and Arthur were there when Hermione came back, and she frowned deeply, Vita had gone upstairs with her presents. 

"That went well." She said, and sat down with a huff.

"Oh, don't worry about him, dear." Molly said, "He'll get over it, eventually." I raised my eyebrows, I couldn't remember a time when Ron and Hermione hadn't fought. They must have started fighting before I was even born.

"It's been fourteen years, ever since--" She stopped and looked at me. I was sitting inconspicuously on the couch, on the edge of my seat, bolt upright. Okay, so maybe it wasn't inconspicuous. What was the big deal, anyway? Why wasn't I supposed to know?

"Diana," Dad said, and waved his hand. That gesture usually meant for me to get out, but I decided to play dumb.

"Yes dad?"

"Why don't you help Vita organize her gifts upstairs?"

Ugh. What a lame excuse.

"Er, ok. See you later, dad. You're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, aren't you?" I knew Hermione had a son about my age…or something. 

"Oh, I can't." Hermione said, "I have to work, Draco's going to take Auryn and Katharine tomorrow."

"Oh." I muttered, and went upstairs to wait for Remus and Sirius.

***

A/N: PLEASE REVIEWWWWWW!!! Or I'll sick the rabid Armadillo on you.

__

  



	2. Chapter 2

****

Seven Years  
By: Resident Goddess  
Rated: PG-13

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its corresponding characters and elements belong to JK Rowling and not myself. This story does, as do most of the characters in it. 

Summary: Trouble is brewing at Hogwarts 13 years after Harry Potter and his friends have gone. Now his daughter and the children of his friends must battle an evil they don't even know is there.

A/N: About the kids, but also about the parents, too. A take on what happens _after_ Hogwarts and Voldemort.

***

I woke up late, as usual. My internal clock has been broken since last year, when Vita woke me up at 2 O'clock in the morning, and told me that it was daylight savings time. I was too tired to realize that she was lying, and I stayed up for three hours after that, until I realized that it wasn't really going to get light outside. My clock hasn't been right since, and frankly, I'm pretty sure it had started to annoy dad.

"I'm _not_ going to tell you to get up again, Diana!"

My door was closed, but I could still hear him. He'd called up three times already, and I didn't think he was buying the 'sorry-my-door-is-closed-can't-hear-you' gag, so I got up. 

All my robes were dirty. 

I couldn't very well go to Diagon Alley in Muggle clothes, I would be a laughing stock, and I refused to go in dirty ones, so I sat down at the top of the stairs to think for a long time. 

"DAD!" I called downstairs, "I don't have any clean robes!"

"Throw some downstairs and I'll clean them up for you!" He called back after a minute, sounding irritated. I choose white. Linen. Something cool, and I don't mean 'in' when I say that. I mean the opposite of hot.

A few minutes later, dad had sent Vita up with my robes, and I had slipped them on and run down the stairs. Dad was dressed in black, and Vita was in light pink…how embarrassing. I was going to point out to dad that he was going to roast to death, but decided against it, instead, dad led us out to the street, where a cab waited. 

We always took the cab when going to Diagon Alley. We never took the Floo Network, like at the Weasleys…dad had told us something about a bad childhood experience, and I had decided not to ask. When the cab arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, Dad reached in his pocket and pulled out a few grubby looking pieces of paper. I wrinkled my nose, Muggle money, it all sounded so complicated. 

"Good day to you sir, ladies." The cabdriver said, and dad lifted a hand as if to wave. The man didn't mention our strange attire. 

The Leaky Cauldron was noisy, smoky and hot. I pulled the front of my cloak over my mouth and nose, and my dad nodded to the shopkeeper, and I turned around to glance at Vita. She had her cloak covering most of her face except for her eyes, and she had wrapped her arm around mine without me noticing. 

"You okay?" I asked, she looked panicked, and I could feel my hiccups coming on again. But we were already at the back of the shop, and soon through the door. The brick wall that greeted us was a welcome sight, and I let my cloak fall back down to its original position. Dad was busy muttering something under his breath, and he looked back at us blushing,

"Almost forgot--three up, two across." He said, and laughed a little, hitting the bricks with his wand carefully. I rolled my eyes. Honestly--I couldn't understand how they would want someone like my dad as an Auror…he was about as scatter-brained as they came.

We stepped onto the cobblestone streets of Diagon Alley, and I was immediately swept back into the wizarding life. For the last few months (after I came home from the Weasleys), I was bad off as a Muggle, and since I couldn't use magic (and didn't know any useful magic), I couldn't do anything. And dad always holed himself up in his study or was off doing whatever it is those Aurors do these days. Now I felt better. 

"Are we going to Gringotts?" I asked, shooting a look down the street to the bank, 

"Nope, I have enough money on me for your supplies." Dad said, and steered Vita to the left. "We'll get your wand first, if you don't mind. We're supposed to meet Ron and the Weasleys for lunch in an hour."

I huffed and looked at Ollivanders. The hiccups were coming--I was going to be in Hufflepuff for sure.

"You look nervoussssss." Vita said, dragging out her _s's_ and peering at me through silted eyes. I recoiled back from her,

"Don't do that, you!" I said and straightened up, "I am not nervous!" And with that, I stuck my nose up in the air and pranced right into Ollivanders. And right into Draco Malfoy.

"Nnnghhhh." I said, though it wasn't really a word. 

"Morning," Draco said, and helped me up from the floor. He looked up at dad and smirked, "She's turning out just like you, Potter."

"Good morning, Malfoy, how's the wife?"

Both men started snorting with laughter. Ugh. I couldn't contain myself,

"What's WRONG with you people!? We are in a PUBLIC place! CONTROL yourselves!!"

I looked around, the shop was empty except for Katharine and who I guessed was Auryn, I hadn't seen him for 8 years. Mr. Ollivander must have been in the back, and I flushed a deep red. 

"Remember what I told you about those classes, Potter," Draco muttered to dad, rather loudly so he was sure I heard, "Every year I tell you, she'll just get _worse_ and worse."

"Ugh, how _rude_." I crossed my arms over my chest and sat down. Draco smiled widely,

"Where's er--what's your second daughter's name, Potter?" Draco said, loudly behind his hand, his eyes on Vita. She launched herself into his arms,

"It's Vita, Uncle Draco!" She said, hugging him around the neck,

"That's right! I remember now! Sorry I couldn't come to your birthday party, girl."

"It's okay, you can come next year." Vita said, but I knew he never would. I didn't think it was fair, Draco and Ron should switch off coming to our birthday parties…Ron always came, and Draco never came. I liked both of them, why couldn't they just get along?

At that moment, Mr. Ollivander came out of the back room and handed Auryn a wand. I studied that kid as he was distracted. He looked just like his father, ugh. One good looking Malfoy was enough, I might die of a coronary. Auryn swished the wand and shot it shot silver sparks. 

"Good, good!" Mr. Ollivander took the wand from Auryn and inspected it closely. Katharine had gotten off her seat and was trying to see over the tall counter, "Hmm…very interesting. Ah--Mr. Malfoy…"

"Oh, that's me." Draco murmured, and walked over to the counter. Mr. Ollivander talked to him in low tones that I couldn't hear, and Vita was getting fidgety. "Right then," Draco said after a few moments, and turned to dad, handing Mr. Ollivander his money, "I guess we're off then, Potter. See you at work tomorrow. Vita, Diana."

"Do I get a wand, daddy?" Katharine asked as they walked out,

"Not a chance," Draco said, and looked back and winked at me. Damn those Malfoy men. 

***

"Here you are, Miss Potter." Mr. Ollivander said, handing me my 8th wand. I sighed and groaned, but as soon as the wand touched my hand I knew that it was the one. I swished it…silver sparks. 12", Unicorn tail hair, ebony. "Wonderful! A powerful wand, that one, springy and good for Transfiguration…looks like you may take after your father…"

"But dad's wand is holly and has a--"

"Oh no, that's not what I meant, dear girl." He winked at father, I snorted.

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander. Diana, take Vita outside while I pay, please." Dad said, and I sighed and grabbed Vita's hand. The sun outside was hot, and it was almost five minutes before dad came back outside.

"What took you so long?" I asked as we started to walk towards Madam Malkin's.

"Just talking to Mr. Ollivander." Dad said, and opened the door. A large witch in mauve robes came out and greeted them, 

"Look at you, young one! Getting your Hogwarts robes, are you?" She asked, and didn't wait for me to answer. "You look like a size 6 or 7, but that doesn't matter, we measure everyone no matter what." My God, the woman's starting to rant! She stopped when she saw my look, and led me into the back where I was promptly harassed for over an hour, but finally got my robes. 

***

"Flourish and Blotts." Dad said and opened the door for us. It was well lit inside, and Vita automatically had a field day. Dad dragged her away from the books, however, and we were in and out in less then a half-hour, all my books for first year in hand. And it was off to the Owl Emporium for us…what I had been waiting for the whole time. While Vita and I were inside, dad went to the Apothecary and got my potions supplies. 

Dad came back before I had chosen an owl, and he helped me look around. Vita had gone off and looked at the baby owls across the shop, but I didn't want a baby--I wanted a full-grown owl. 

I spotted one in a corner, it was white with brown spots, and I pointed to it with my mouth open for a few minutes. Dad had gone to get the shopkeeper, and I moved closer to the cage.

"Hello, you." I whispered, "You are a pretty thing, aren't you?"

"She _is_ a pretty one, hasn't been here long, either. Young, too." The shopkeeper said, coming up from behind me. He took the cage down and we walked to the front counter. "Just one animal for you today, Mr. Potter?" The man asked, glancing at Vita, dad nodded and Vita looked put out. We walked outside into the bright sunlight. 

"Dad, I think we're late for lunch," I said, checking my watch,

"I've sent an owl ahead to Ron," Dad said, and we walked into a side shop to buy a cauldron, brass scales and a telescope. 

The shop was stuffy inside, and dark. Inside the shop a father and son were waiting at the counter to pay. Dad raised his eyebrows and glanced back at Vita and I. I studied the two closely, the father was slightly on the pudgier side, and his head seemed to rest on his shoulders…he was lacking in the neck department. The son was more on the healthier looking side, was short, and had dishwater blond hair. They didn't look at all familiar to me, but dad seemed to be passing a Gaul stone, so I figured the man must be an old classmate or something.

Oh how wrong I was.

Dad took on a superior stance and moseyed---yes, moseyed, that was how messed up he was---over to the two, standing at the counter. I was very prepared to be embarrassed…dad had a way of doing that to me…but instead, he was quite…intimidating. I'm serious--he harassed this guy--this random guy…someone we just MET in the little shop! My dad was supposed to be a role model, the hero of the wizarding world, but no…he was the harasser of innocent citizens!

"Well, look who it is…" Dad said and leaned on the counter, the man had turned to him and taken a step back. The kid looked interested, but confused. I was prepared to run out if dad said anything that would follow me for the rest of my life. "Never thought I'd see you here…_Dursley_. What's this, got married, wife had a kid--turns out to be a wizard?"

"Er,"

Wait a minute. Dursley? Wasn't that the name of dad's torturers during his childhood life? 

"Too bad, but you wouldn't disown your own son…would you?" Dad was going on, I had never seen him like this before…except for that one time the neighbor's cat ate his favorite pair of socks…but still.

"Don't know what you're talking about, Potter. Why would I disown my own son! Lunacy!" The man had puffed himself up to his full height--a mighty 6 feet. Dad snorted, but ignored him, changing the subject.

"You didn't tell me that--Byron--was a wizard, Dudley." Dad said, and rocked back and forth on his feet in a menacing manner. 

"Felt no need,"

"So, the wife a Muggle, or is she a Witch?"

"She is one of us," 

"Oh," Dad cocked his head to one side, "looks like no Slytherin for you." Dad shook his head like it was a pity, and leaned closer to the pair, "You see, they like _purebloods_ in that house."

"Dad, you shouldn't harass people." Vita said, tugging on his sleeve, "If they're relatives you should offer to help them." 

"Oh right, I'm sorry, you look lost." 

Dad didn't sound sorry to me. He _sounded_ like he was plotting something.

"You shouldn't be running around without an escort or something of the like. Maybe I can find a dog to look after you."

"Daddy!" Vita said, frowning deeply, and crossing her arms.

"Oh, how rude of me. These are my daughters...you know--the ones you wouldn't come to the coronations of? Vita and Diana, this is my cousin Dudley, and his...son, Byron."

***

So, out of the goodness of his heart (so he said,) dad started showing Dudley and Byron around, meanwhile dragging us along. We went back to Flourish and Blotts. We went back to Ollivanders. And we went to Madame Malkin's again, where we just happened to run into the Malfoys. Again. I swear, I could feel the heart attack coming on. 

"Are you stalking us, Potter?" Draco said when we came in. Auryn was in the back getting fitted, and Katharine peered at Byron from behind her father's legs. Dad raised an eyebrow and snorted,

"Nope, got over that in 6th year."

I gasped and started coughing and hiccuping immediately. It was very hard to breathe.

"I was just kidding, Diana!" Dad said, patting me on the back. Great, now everyone in the room thought I was a freak. I sighed, I had soiled my luck forever. Byron was looking at me oddly, and Dudley looked quite disgusted, and Draco was smirking in an ever-so Malfoy fashion. I felt like dying of shame, damn those hiccups. "In there, Dursley." Dad said, and pointed to the waiting room, Draco lifted an eyebrow when the two had gone. 

"Dursley? As in the Dursley?"

"M'hmm."

"Met him once, remember." Draco said and put a hand to his chin, "Very scary, had nightmares for a week."

I rolled my eyes, I was starting to get embarrassed for myself…I mean, my dad can be pretty ruthless, and taking out his repressed childhood anger on his only living relative besides his daughters--well, that was just mean. And now he was getting Draco in on it, and I knew from personal experience…those Malfoys…evil!

So we waited in the dressing room forever for Dudley and Byron to come out, and by that time Auryn had come out of the dressing room, Katharine had shot us a reproving look, and the Malfoys had said their goodbyes. 

Then I suggested we leave the Dursleys to the vultures. Vita smacked me on the thigh. 

***

When we finally got home, we hadn't actually had lunch with the Weasleys. Dad said that he sent an owl to Ron, but Vita sent one, too, just to make sure. I called her an over-achiever, and she called me a wanker. 

The week went by uninterrupted for the most part, but we did get a new neighbor. She came over the afternoon before I was to go to school, and asked to be shown around our house. She then proceeded to ask me why we didn't have any televisions in our house…or phones. Or microwaves. I asked her what those things were, and then she asked me if we were Amish. 

I made Vita show her around the rest of the house, and I went into my room and looked up the words 'Microwave', 'Phone', 'Television' and 'Amish' in my dictionary. They all said the same thing (except Amish, that is…apparently they are those people who are still living way back when witches and wizards were burned at the stake…yikes!), _see Muggle Artifacts_. Hmm.

Maybe I should take that class called 'Muggle Studies' when I get to Hogwarts.

***

[End Chapter 2]


End file.
